He said it, She said it!
by Inkywolf
Summary: A bunch of one-shots about- um, stuff. The "he said it" thing happens a lot. First story turns out to be 2 chapters.


**A/N: Yo! It's MaxWolf and InkyM here! Well, really it's me, Jason, here cuz' their doing their usual thing, y'know, being lazy... Ow! Ok, you're very busy "taking advice from other fanficers." Is that a word? I'm not sure. Meh. Anyways, this is the first joint story by MaxWolf, InkyM, and Jason Catnip! Ow! Again! Yes I'm editing it out right now... Hehe. So, here you go. Thank me. It's all me. Warning: Serious randomness. R&R!**

Digging to China

Percy's POV

I was bored, so I walked over to the Athena cabin. I knocked on the door, and when there was no reply, I opened it. Annabeth was sitting on her bed, working on Diadalus' laptop.

"Hey," I said.

"Hmm? Oh, Hi." She disappeared back to her work. Sigh.

"You didn't even hear me come in, did you?"

"Oh, what? Um, I'm designing a castle for the gods made of jelly.

"There are Gods made out of jelly! Awesome!"

"No, you idiot, the castle is made of jelly."

"Oh. Damn. Wait, What!"

"It was Poseidon's idea. Typically, all the boys had to agree with him. Idiots!"

Thunder rumbled overhead.

"Technically Lord Zeus, you're a man, not a boy, so you don't count." The thunder slowly stopped. Suddenly, we turned round and all the_ other _main male gods were there, glaring at us. Well, except for Dad, who had his hands in his pockets, and was whistling absent-mindedly.

"A jelly castle! What were ye thinking?" Annabeth shouted in a Ye-are-mad-but-please-don't-kill-me way.

"I could have a jelly army, and I could slaughter them brutally and no one would give out to me cuz' I'd become the new most wanted serial killer in the world." Ares protested, smiling. You never want to see that.

"Wow! You know words like slaughtered and brutally!"

"They're something to do with kill, yeah?"

"I could shoot arrows everywhere and if they got stuck in the wall, I could just pull them out and they wouldn't break, 'cuz the walls are jelly!" Apollo said, smiling too. He wandered off to make a haiku about jelly and dancing. In jelly.

"It's made of water?" Dad tried. He gathered the moisture in the air and made small waves.

"It's so pertty." Right.

Hermes shrugged. "Um, it'd be easy to steal from?"

Hades said "I don't really have an excuse; I just thought it'd be fun." Shock and horror! Hades wants to have fun! Nooooo! The world will end!

Hephaestus mumbled something about jelly, easy, dinosaurs. We're not really sure what the last bit is about. And these are the people who control the world, and everyone's lives. Figures.

Mr D. "I not explaining myself to you... children! Especially you, Periwinkle! (**I was forced to make up an unusual P name. I hope you are happy with 3 hours of toll and torment. And I swear, that is a name. Parents. I should know. (Mumbles about Catnip and needing to know) **Sigh. Again.

"I just don't get why you want a fart-uh, fort of-" She couldn't be heard over the roars of laughter coming from the gods. I myself was rolling on the floor with tears in my eyes.

"What?" Annabeth asked, completely bewildered.

"F-f-f-fart! You said f-fart!" We laughed. Nico came over.

"What the-"

"They are SO immature!" Annabeth raged. Nico started laughing.

"What now?" Annabeth growled.

"Your frustration is amusing." he shrugged. "Hey, where's Percy?"

"Oh, he rolled under the bed and knocked the duvet on top of himself, inadvertently blocking his exit. I'm contemplating leaving him there to suffocate." **(See? Big words)**

I was already frantically trying to get out from under the bed (is it just me, or are duvets always in the wrong place at the wrong time?) but this statement made me even more frantic. Nico bent down and lifted the duvet off me. I rolled out from under the bed, and started laughing again. Annabeth gave me a You-are-speeding-towards-a-slow-and-painful-death-Mister glare, and I shut up.

Eventually, the gods left, all except Mr. D of course (Why? Whyyyyyyy?), who glared at us, or rather, me, and stalked off. Annabeth sighed.

"Well, back to my work I go."

"Hi ho, hiho hiho hi-" Her glare attacked me and I cowered, wearing my best Please-don't-kill-me face (I learned that one from Grover).

"Y'know, Annabeth," Nico said, wearing his scheming face "You need a holiday."

"Hmm, I don't kno-"

"How about China?" We both stared at Nico.

"What? China's fun!" he protested, going red.

"And how do you propose we _get _to China, exactly?" I asked. Annabeth stared at me. What? So now I _can't_ be smart?

"Well," Nico said "We dig." Riiiiight.

"Um, you know that's just an old myth that isn't true, right? We'd be fried completely and utterly before we're even a quarter of the way."

"The Gods were old myths too. And, in case you can't remember, the underworld is in the earth and I'm the son of its ruler. So don't worry about it. If there's a China, Nico will get you there!"

I turned to Annabeth "Wait, China exists, right?" She smacked me.  
>"Of course it exists, Nothing Brain!"<p>

"I was_ joking_! Sheesh. Hey, what happened to Seaweed Brain?"

"Well, I would've called you that, but your question made me realise you have nothing up there. Seaweed would've been a compliment!"

I promptly stuck out my tongue. And regretted it.

Five minutes later, Nico had trapped both of us in earth cages. Annabeth was glaring at him so intensely I wouldn't have been surprised if he'd keeled over, even with him being a "Prince of Death" and all. I myself was quite happy. Imprisonment sure beats whatever extra pain Nico had saved me from, besides the injuries I already had.

The dinner gong went, and I audibly sighed with relief. Nico released me from my cage, holding Annabeth for an extra second so I'd have the chance to run like the wind for the pavilion.

The next morning, I woke up to find someone knocking on my door. I opened it to see Annabeth, who began to say something, but stopped and stared at me. I looked down, and realised I was standing there in my boxers. I blushed. "Uh, back in a minute!" and swiftly closed the door.

When I opened the door the second time, I was dressed. Thankfully.

"Uh, hi. Nico's decided to dig to China. Now. And he won't take no as an answer. I quote "You need a break and Percy... well, Percy needs to go outside Camp Half-Blood before his brain, what's left of it, retreats to a five-year-old state. Personally I thought it would be an improvement but..." I should've left that last bit out shouldn't I?"

"Yup, 'cause now I'm gonna make sure he really _is_ the prince of Death. Emphasis on_ Death._"

"Well, anyway, if you want breakfast, now's your chance. You have ..." She checked her watch, "Five minutes. And counting."

Breakfast never went faster. Maybe it was because I had Nico breathing down my neck. Literally.

Who knew he could get so excited.

**And that's a rap! And I'm eating a wrap! Um, this story is supposed to be lots of one-shots, but "we" wanted to update. It will continue next chapter. So, Jason out!**

**InkyM: Of course we wanted to update! Updating is fun,and-HEY, WHEN DID I SAY YOU COULD EAT? HUH?**


End file.
